


Chuck versus the Three-Way

by rivkat



Category: Chuck - Fandom
Genre: Eight crazy nights, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kiezh: negotiating a poly relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck versus the Three-Way

“This! Is not! The time!” Sarah managed to hiss most of the words in the midst of a truly spectacular roll-kick combo that sent a chair straight into one of the guys shooting at them, taking him out of the equation. She fired a couple more shots in the general direction of the largest clump of bad guys, and then ducked down behind one of the cubicle walls next to Chuck.

Chuck ignored the bullets whizzing over and around him and talked around the flashlight. “Thif—is abfolutely—the time!” He moved a wire in the bomb, waited, and when they didn’t die, he continued. “Thince you won’t talk about it wifout a gun to your head, I fought—I _thought_ maybe a literal gun would help!” Now he was through to the keypad, and he concentrated for a second, then entered the manufacturer’s reset code in. The bomb beeped and fell silent. That was a relief—now there were only twenty heavily armed thugs and the fact that the helicopter was going to take off, ten floors above them, in under five minutes.

He removed the flashlight from his mouth and glanced over to where Casey was resolutely ignoring them both, shooting at anything that moved. “You could help, you know! You are a part of this! A fairly crucial part!” Part, heh. Casey’s lip twitched as if he’d heard Chuck’s mental commentary.

Chuck sighed and stuck his leg out, tripping the bad guy who was trying to sneak up on them and striking him hard enough on the back of the neck that he wouldn’t be giving them any more trouble. “I just think—look, it’s one thing to be locked in a very small closet together for four hours. Things happen, whatever, no harm no foul. But when it happens three times in two weeks—and it’s not like we can blame it on the drinking, I mean I get a little silly after three beers, but the two of you don’t let your guard down that far—” he ducked and let Sarah take out the black-clad heavies who’d been trying to flank them—“and, really, it’s time to, you know, set some ground rules.”

“Ground rules?” Sarah repeated.

“Yeah! Casey likes rules, right?” Chuck tossed Casey another clip, and Casey even managed to nod in acknowledgement. “So I was thinking, right now, I’d have some jealousy issues if the two of you wanted to get together without me, which is something I can work on if you want, but communication is the key here, at least according to my research.”

Sarah fired three times through a wall, and was rewarded with two sets of groans. She moved into a crouch, ready to go when the first opening came. “You did _research_?”

“I’m a geek, it’s what I do,” Chuck pointed out, then had to crawl beneath a desk while Casey went after the guy charging them. “But, substantively, are you okay with that? Kind of as a guideline, subject to negotiation?”

Sarah made a sound of deep frustration, and then she was a flurry of movement, launching herself between three men and as far as Chuck could tell taking each one out with a separate limb simultaneously. “Come on!” she yelled, and they broke for the stairs, Chuck clutching the purse with the purloined files inside in his hand.

Sarah didn’t say anything until they were all in the helicopter. Fortunately, since Morgan wasn’t around, everyone had managed to hang on to their respective earpieces, and the transmission was audible despite the roar of the wind. Chuck thought that maybe it was easier for her to talk when it felt like nobody else could hear.

“It’s hard enough for me to admit that I love you, Chuck. I don’t—I trust Casey with my life, all right? And the thing that scares me most about making rules is that it means it’s going to happen again.”

“Sarah—”

“What Walker means,” Casey cut in, “is, she’s good with that rule, and so’m I. As long as you don’t do it in my apartment, I don’t care what you two get up to while I’m gone. If anybody tells Alex, it’s gonna be me. Those are my rules.”

“Easy-peasy,” Chuck said, so grateful that Casey was going along that he could’ve kissed him, except that was kind of the point, wasn’t it? “Sarah?”

Radio silence, which meant that the sound of the chopper filled the world. After all the disasters they’d survived, romantic and otherwise, Chuck didn’t want to think that this would be the breaking point. Casey wasn’t Bryce and he certainly wasn’t Shaw. Casey was _with_ them, in more ways than the naked ones. Casey made them stronger, and not just in the lifting-heavy-things department (though Chuck planned to take advantage of that, too, especially with Ellie deciding to rearrange the baby’s room every three days now).

Sarah made an unclassifiable sound. “Right. Okay.” The next sentence came out so fast that it took Chuck a few seconds to figure it out. “If I want I get to watch you.”

Hunh? Sarah watched him all the—Casey purred, honest-to-God _purred_ , and Chuck got it right then. “Oh! Yeah,” Chuck agreed, and shifted in his seat. “Those are all good rules! I think we can all work with those!”

“Great,” Casey huffed, impatient in that way that was a hundred percent serious and a hundred percent bluff; how _did_ he do that? And why was it so sexy? Great mysteries both; maybe Chuck would ask Sarah later. “We done now?” Casey continued.

Chuck looked over at Sarah, who looked right back, her face flushed, from the combat or from the conversation. He reached out his hand and she grabbed it, hard. He smiled, because Agent Sarah Walker might be afraid, but she never let that stop her.

“I sincerely hope so,” General Beckman’s voice came through the earpiece, and Chuck probably would have fallen out of the helicopter if he hadn’t been strapped in, “because this is an open channel.”


End file.
